sasconceptionfandomcom-20200214-history
CA - Chemical Bomber
The Cobra Chemical Bomber is a powerful and destructive grenade launcher. The Chem Bomber can simply fire bombs that explode only when the user right-clicks and at least 1 bomb is launched. The bombs bounce a short distance off of walls and the floor (the bombs will land on the floor where the user aimed the mouse). The bombs have a large blast radius and apply a vicious acid. The player can activate a special ability granted only when this Chem Bomber is held. This ability costs no power and has no recharge. Using the special ability will cause the weilder to load more bombs at once, all of which will stick to the original bomb loaded. The bomb will fire normally when clicked but it will have 1 or more bombs stuck to it. Upon detonation the stuck bombs will fly outwards a short-ish distance before exploding, effectively making a cluster-bomb. The bombs used to make this do use up ammo but they don't run off of the direct ammo reserves. The special ability used to make the cluster bomb takes 0.4 seconds to load in each bomb (reload bonuses will also speed up/slow down this process). The Chem Bomber has 3 frequencies for the bombs. You can change what frequency you're set to through the scroll-wheel. When a bomb is fired it's set to the currently selected frequency. Upon right clicking all bombs set to the same frequency as what you're on will detonate. This can be useful if you want to both set a bomb trap and offensively use the grenade launcher. A red Chem Bomber has 5 frequencies. The Chem Bomber will gain a 2nd special ability if it's RED (or any other form other than Normal). This ability acts exactly like the 1st however rather than using Chem Bomber bombs it will use the player's grenades meaning you can set a violent clusterbomb capable of unleashing a hell of several muntion types and status effects. A single cluster bomb can have both regular clusters and grenades at the same time. The standard variation is found at around level 55-70 whereas the Red variation is level 70-85. The Blue variation is found at level 85-90 and the Purple/Black at 90-100. All of these are found in higher box tiers. The Purple form is far rarer than the rest relative to levels. The player, in the main menu (or in game) is able to assemble a bomb "recipe", up to 5 can be saved. A recipe is a series of different bombs or grenades sequenced and when the recipe is activated in-game the Chem Bomber will begin loading up the sequence of bombs in the recipe (provided the player actually has the grenades). So if the player has set up a fire-cryo bomb they can save this and at any time they can activate the recipe to begin making another fire-cryo bomb. (This is just to make it so players aren't forced to have to go flicking through their entire grenade inventory whilst in the heat of battle). Stats Normal * Ammo Cost: $250 for 100 normal shots, $500 for 100 high-damage shots. * Damage: 950 Acid Damage. * Acid'' damage: 900-1400' per second. * '''Acid duration: '''2 seconds. * '''Blast radius: 3 meters. * Pierce: Hits anything within the blast. * Fire Rate: 2 shots per second. * Reload Speed: 3 seconds. * Ammo Capacity: 6 shots. * Movement Penalty: -9%. * Firing Mode: Full-auto. * Max Clusters: '''10. * '''Cluster detonation delay: 0.65 seconds 'RED' * Ammo Cost: $1250 for 100 normal shots, $2500 for 100 high-damage shots. * Damage: 2000 Acid Damage. * Acid'' damage: 1600-2000' per second. * '''Acid duration: '''3 seconds. * '''Blast radius: 3 meters. * Pierce: Hits anything within the blast. * Fire Rate: 2 shots per second. * Reload Speed: 3.5 seconds. * Ammo Capacity: 8 shots. * Movement Penalty: -9%. * Firing Mode: Full-auto. * Max Clusters: '''14. * '''Cluster detonation delay: 0.70 seconds 'Blue' The Blue form (and the purple shown below) is special. And very, very deadly. The Blue form can be seen as the counterpart to the standard variation or Red. Unlike the standard form however this replaces acid damage with antimatter. This form is very deadly due to the even greater AOE and there is little resistant to it. * Ammo Cost: $1250 for 100 normal shots, $2500 for 100 high-damage shots. * Damage: 1250 Antimatter Damage. * Antimatter Cluster Damage:'' '' 750 * Antimatter Clusters: '''5 * '''Antimatter Cluster Blast Radius: 0.75 meters. * Blast radius: 4 meters. * Pierce: Hits anything within the blast. * Fire Rate: 2 shots per second. * Reload Speed: 3 seconds. * Ammo Capacity: 6 shots. * Movement Penalty: -9%. * Firing Mode: Full-auto. * Max Clusters: '''10. * '''Cluster detonation delay: 0.65 seconds 'Purple' The Purple form of this weapon is the Red form of the Blue form. Combining the acid and antimatter power of the 2 forms. * Ammo Cost: $1250 for 100 normal shots, $2500 for 100 high-damage shots. * Damage: 3000 Antimatter Damage + 3000 Acid Damage * Antimatter Cluster Damage:'' '' 1250 * Antimatter Clusters: '''6 * '''Antimatter Cluster Blast Radius: 1 meters. . * Acid'' damage: 1200-2500' per second. * '''Acid duration: '''3 seconds. * '''Blast radius: 4.5 meters. * Pierce: Hits anything within the blast. * Fire Rate: 2 shots per second. * Reload Speed: 3 seconds. * Ammo Capacity: 8 shots. * Movement Penalty: -9%. * Firing Mode: Full-auto. * Max Clusters: '''14. * '''Cluster detonation delay: 0.65 seconds BLACK The BLACK form acts like the red form however rather than making clusters the bombs merge together to form 1 IMMENSELY powerful bomb that gains blast radius and damage as more bombs are added. If any grenades are added the entire blast will gain the status effect and all stats will rise by those of the grenade (excluding blast radius, that only raises by 10%). This means a single blast could apply up to 16 different status effects with damage from each. * Ammo Cost: $250 for 100 normal shots, $500 for 100 high-damage shots. * Damage: 3000 Acid Damage. (+3000 per additional bomb) * Acid'' damage: 2600-3000' per second. (+1050 per additional bomb) * '''Acid duration: '''3 seconds. (+0.15 per additional bomb) * '''Blast radius: 5 meters. (+0.25 per bomb added) * Pierce: Hits anything within the blast. * Fire Rate: 2 shots per second. * Reload Speed: 3.5 seconds. * Ammo Capacity: 8 shots. * Movement Penalty: -5%. * Firing Mode: Full-auto. * Max '''additional bombs: '''15. Category:Weapons Category:Full-Auto Weapons Category:Grenade Launchers Category:Projectile Launcher Category:Cobra products Category:Cobra Weapons Category:Chemical Weapons Category:DoT Weapons Category:Antimatter Weapon